Glucose represents a central nutrient for many organisms, and control of glucose signaling and consumption is tightly regulated. Accordingly, many disease states are associated with defects in this regulation and therefore may be susceptible to therapeutic intervention using glucose uptake inhibitors. Glucose uptake inhibitors may have utility in disease areas such as oncology, autoimmunity and inflammation, infection diseases/virology, and metabolic disease.